2012
by music is for life
Summary: the world may be ending but the love between sasuke and sakura never will. one-shot.


ok well this is my first one-shot! hope you like it! ^^

disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or the song! ^^ enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Come on sakura! Please?"<p>

Sakura sighs at her childhood friend/rival for the forth time that day.

"look Ino, I really don't want to go to the party!"

Ino pouted before she suddenly got an idea, she put on _that_ face, the face she knew sakura couldn't back down from.

"pwease, Sakuwa-chan?"

Sakura glared slightly, knowing Ino's game,

"Ino, no!"

Standing up from her seat in the dull café the two friends where sitting in, sakura turned to make her way out the door.

"but Sasuke is going to be there!"

Sakura froze, and at that point Ino knew she had Sakura hook, line and sinker. Sakura made a bee line back to her seat.

"what time?"

Ino smirked, this was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

><p>Ino and Sakura where both on their way to Naruto's place for, what was supposed to be 'the best night of your life', with their two other friends, Tenten and Hinata.<p>

Arriving at Naruto's house they could hear the music from outside on the footpath. Most of their friends where standing outside too, either drinking or smoking, both of which Sakura couldn't wait to get her hands on.

As all four girls walked threw the door they could see the amount of booze sitting on one table and some food on another, no doubt Naruto had more of both in his kitchen.

They all went their separate ways, Tenten and Hinata went over to the food table as Sakura and Ino went to the booze.

Both girls grabbed a bottle of beer each before hitting the dance floor.

It was going to be one messy night.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of non-stop dancing, both Sakura and Ino agreed it was time to take a break. Ino made her way over to the food and Sakura turned to go outside for some fresh air and a well needed smoke.<p>

Once outside Sakura could see it was an absolute disaster. There was at least six people being sick and another four taking, what looked to be E's. looking around for someone she knew she found Kiba and asked him if he could spare a cigarette, he nodded and handed her one, She thanked him and went to sit on the front steps of the house, searching threw her bag she couldn't seem to find the lighter she was sure she had brought with her. Giving up she just sat there, only for a flame to suddenly appear in front of her face, looking up she was meet with a pare of onyx eyes. She blushed.

"you looked desperate, so here"

Sakura smiled.

"thank you Sasuke"

Sasuke's cheeks got a dusting of pink on them, before he looked away, his eyes finding the road a lot more interesting.

"um, d-do you want to sit down Sasuke?" Sakura slightly stuttered, mentally smacking herself for doing so.

Sasuke sighed before sitting down beside Sakura and looking up at the stars,

"hey, Sasuke?"

"hn?"

"do you really think the world will end in 2012?"

"what?"

Sakura grinned.

"just answer it"

Sasuke sighed.

"no"

Sakura smiled slightly at the answer.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"hey do you, maybe want to go back inside?"

Sasuke looked away from the sky to stare at Sakura.

"hn"

Taking that as a yes, Sakura started making her way back into the house with Sasuke close behind her. They grabbed a couple of drinks and went to sit in the kitchen, Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Sakura as she sipped her 2nd cup of beer. Then a thought came to his mind.

"sakura? Why did you ask me about 2012 earlier?"

Looking a bit taken back, sakura blushed at the question.

"well, I was just thinking about what would happen if the world did end in 2012, and I wanted to know what you thought about it?"

"I think it's a load of shit to be honest. The news is just filling your head with things that won't happen"

Sakura looked down at her drink, blushing twice as hard.

"I know, but I mean what if it did actually happen? All my life I have dreamed to become a doctor and then hearing about what is meant to happen made me wonder if what I'm doing a waste of time"

Sasuke sighed before standing up and grabbing Sakura's wrist, pulling her out of the kitchen and into Naruto's living room, where everyone was dancing like mad. Sasuke Dragged Sakura threw the crowd until they where in the middle of everyone, he turned to look at her face, before leaning down and whispering loudly into her ear.

"if you believe that rubbish then why not make tonight a night to remember?"

Sakura grinned at Sasuke before dancing with everyone else, occasionally grinding her hips into Sasuke's and pressing her body up against his, no doubt she will make an excuse about how there was so many people on the dance floor later.

* * *

><p>Sasuke smirked before walking over to the computer on the desk, after clicking on the mouse a few times he motioned for sakura to sit beside him, Slowly getting up she walked over and sat in the extra chair.<p>

"Sasuke I don't know what this is about but-"

"Sakura"

Silencing herself, Sakura blushed slightly at how stupid she must have sounded to her long time crush.

"just look at the screen ok?"

"ok"

Doing as he said Sakura stared at the screen before gasping and pulling a blush that could rival Hinata's.

'**what in the world!'**

On the screen was an album of pictures with just her and Sasuke. and some where from tonight.

"why did you make this Sasuke?,

Sasuke sighed before turning to look at Sakura,

"I thought about what you said earlier, and about what I said. Truth is I don't know if the whole 2012 thing is real or not, but I do know that I said it for a reason, to show you that even though the world might end, I don't care because all I need is you. and this is to show that tonight is the night that will last forever"

Sakura sat shell shocked at Sasuke's little speech, before it finally sunk in and she smiled threw a heavy blush.

"truth is, I need you too Sasuke"

Smirking Sasuke leaned in and caught Sakura's lips in his own. Surprised Sakura's eyes widened before they slowly closed and she deepened the kiss.

After about 4 minutes they broke apart and stared at each other.

"let the world end. Because I don't care as long as I have you"

Sakura let out a giggle before she pecked Sasuke on the lips and snuggled up to his chest.

"I agree Sasuke-kun"

* * *

><p>thats it! hope you liked it! please R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
